Let It Go (A!)
"Let It Go" is the twentieth episode of Assemble!'s Season Three and the sixty-fifth episode overall. Plot -Get them, Bobby! – Storm shouted, firing a lightning bolt at Avalanche, Blob and Juggernaut. -I will say it once last time, b*tch… - Juggernaut said, looking at Storm. –WHERE IS ROGUE?! – -I will never reveal that! – -Then we will have to kill you! – Blob shouted, running at Ororo. Iceman, reacting quickly, blasted ice at the Brotherhood member, slowing him down. -That’s why I should be the one runnin’! – Cain exclaimed, charging at Kitty Pryde, who dodged the attack by phasing under Juggernaut. -B*tch!!! – Xavier’s step-brother shouted while crashing against a building. -Buh bye! – Kitty smirked at the villain, waving bye. Storm made it snow, making it a favorable weather for Iceman’s powers. Taking advantage of this, Bobby hovered against Avalanche using his ice blasting powers. The Brotherhood retreated and the X-Men headed to the Blackbird. However, Robert heard a voice in his mind. -Hello, Robert Drake. – The voice spoke softly. -Who is it?! – Iceman asked aloud. -That’s a lovely question… - The voice replied. –I am hiding in an alley, maybe you could come meet me and I’ll show you who I am… I am really interested in you. – Bobby reluctantly walked away from the X-Jet. -Where are you going, Bobby? – Kitty asked. -I’ll be right back! – He answered, as he walked towards the voice. -You’re almost there, Bobby. – Once he got there, Iceman saw Emma Frost standing there, waiting for him. -Were you the voice? – Iceman asked, surprised. -Oh, yes. – Emma took a step forward towards the teenager. –I am really interested in you… You’re an attractive young man… And as you may know… I always get what I want. I am also pretty sure you find me appealing too. And there’s no need to read minds to know that. – -How do you know? – -Last time, with Wolverine in that room. You showed interest in me, didn’t you? – -Y-Y-Yes… - Iceman nodded. -Then I am going to propose something. You let me in your X-Mansion Room and I promise I’ll be yours. – -Mine? As in… Mine? – -Yes, Bobby. All yours. What do you say? – -I think we have a deal. – Robert nodded. As Robert got inside the Blackbird, Kitty started questioning him. -Where were you, Mr. Drake? – -I was following something… I thought it was Toad… - Bobby lied. -You should have told us! – Kitty exclaimed. –What if something had actually happened to you?! – -I am sorry, Kitty… Next time I will do as you say. – Iceman nodded and looked up, wondering if he had made the correct decision towards Emma Frost. -You have access inside the X-Mansion yourself, Emma?! – Sebastian Shaw asked surprised. -Yes, honey. – Emma shrugged. –Something none of you could ever actually do. Not even you, Raven. – Raven ignored the comment while Azazel took a step forward. -Last time you said everything was going to work out… And Nitro was a fiasco. Now he’s locked in the Prison Block of the Mansion. – He complained. -This time I will be the one who’s going into the Mansion… And I will destroy Cerebro and free Nitro… I am sure of it. – The next night, Emma walked towards the X-Mansion gate. -Where are you, Bobby? – She asked, speaking inside Iceman’s mind. Robert walked out of the Mansion and opened the gate. –I am here. – He chuckled. -You have such an attractive laugh… - Emma took a step forward, putting an arm on Bobby’s shoulder. -Woah… - Bobby blushed slightly. -Lead me to your room. – Emma winked. Once they were in front of Iceman’s room, Emma put her fingers under the teen’s chin. –Show me how Iceman does it. – The White Queen pushed Bobby inside his room, walked in and closed the door after them. As soon as Bobby fell asleep, Emma got dressed and walked out of the room towards the Holding Cells. Once there, she deactivated the nullification field and freed Nitro. -Ems… - Robert smiled. -Get out, now! – The Hellfire Club White Queen ordered. -Y-Yes… - Nitro nodded and ran away. -Now… - Emma whispered to herself. –Time to kill Cerebro. – Frost ran to Cerebro’s room. She used her mind powers to shot a mental blast at the machine, deactivating it completely. However, she was found by Wolverine. -What the f*ck are you doing here, b*tch? – He asked, grabbing her wrist and carrying her out of the room. -Logan! Let me go! – She ordered. -Now you’ll face your fate, Mrs. Frost! – -Oh… Will I? – She asked smirking, turning into diamond form and kicking the mutant on his chin, stunning him. –That will teach you not to mess with the White Queen. – -I doubt he will learn, Emma! – Iceman shouted, gliding over his ice trace. -Drake… - Emma muttered. -You lied to me… - Bobby shook his head. –This is the last time!!! – Iceman created two snowballs and threw them at her. Emma unleashed Robert’s full potential, making his powers go out of control and freezing the whole hallway. -What have you done?! – Iceman shouted. -I have unleashed your full potential… But you’re too young and too powerful to control them. – -I will prove you wrong, b*tch!!! – Iceman blasted ice at her. What Emma couldn’t predict is that her diamond body could get frozen due to the overpowered ice blast. Seeing the situation was getting out of control, she controlled Iceman’s mind and thawed the ice around her body and the hall. Still in her diamond form, she knocked Bobby out and ran away from the Mansion. Once she got to the Hellfire Club headquarters, she was greeted by Sebastian Shaw, Selene and Daimon Hellstrom. -How did it go? – Shaw asked. -Excellent, dear. Cerebro’s broken down, I am the only one who can fix it and Hunter was freed. – -You outdid yourself, Frost. – Hellstrom crossed his arms over his chest. -Blah… - The Black Queen shrugged. –I could’ve done it. – -You can’t really help being so jealous, do you babe? – Emma chuckled mischievously. -I am not jealous, dear. I am just honest. – Gallio shrugged and walked away from the group. -I don’t regret choosing you, Emma. Well done. – Shaw whispered in the White Queen’s ear and walked away from her. -Cerebro… Is broken. – Professor X informed the whole team. -Can you fix it, Professor? – Storm asked. -No… - Charles shook his head. -Maybe I can give it a shot, unlock my full potential… - Jean suggested. -NO! – The Professor shouted, but then calmed himself down. –I am sorry, Jean. I just can’t let you do that. I can’t let you achieve full potential. – -Why not? – Scott asked. -No reason… - Xavier lied. –But not even both of us with our full potential unlocked can fix it… Only… Only Emma Frost can. – Gallery StormVsJuggernautAvalancheBlobLiG.png|"Get them, Bobby!" IcemanVsBlobLiG.png|Iceman vs Blob JuggyVsKittyLiG.png|"That’s why I should be the one runnin’!" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0015.png|Iceman Storm&IcemanVsAvalancheLiG.png|Storm and Iceman vs Avalanche Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0014.png|"I was following something… I thought it was Toad…" 3 (2).jpg|"You should have told us! What if something had actually happened to you?!" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0016.png|"I am sorry, Kitty… Next time I will do as you say" HellfireClubMeetingLiG.png|Hellfire Club Inner Circle Meeting Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0004.png|"Show me how Iceman does it" Logan_Kicks_Emma_Out_WXM.jpg|"What the f*ck are you doing here, b*tch?" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0000.png|"I doubt he will learn, Emma!" Robert_Drake_(Earth-1010)_0022.png|Iceman 4 (7).jpg|Iceman's full potential is unlocked 2 (9).jpg|Iceman attacks Emma Frost Emma_Frost_(Earth-1010)_0005.png|Emma Frost getting frozen Emma_Frost_(Earth-1010)_0002.png|Emma Frost getting frozen Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Three Category:Assemble! Taming Wolves Arc Category:Assemble! Hellfire Arc Category:Robert Drake (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ororo Munroe (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frederick Dukes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Cain Marko (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Katherine Pryde (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emma Frost (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hellfire Club (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sebastian Shaw (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Raven Darkholme (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Azazel (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Howlett (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Selene Gallio (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Charles Xavier (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jean Grey (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Hunter (Earth-1010)/Appearances